Airwolf Drabbles
by RonneeM
Summary: Just my collection of drabbles based on Airwolf. Most are rated K but just in case I'll rate them T as a whole.
1. Love at First Sight

Love at First Sight

Fandom: Airwolf

Characters: Stringfellow Hawke

Category: gen Warning: none

Challenge: Beginnings Word Count: 100

Ignoring the low level murmur, the man approached the gleaming aircraft. He was not the one everyone had pinned their hopes on flying her - he was the maverick, but he was the only one who could handle the simulator. He let his hand rest upon the smooth, silky metal. She was a sleek helicopter, reeking of lethal grace and power. Caressing her hull, Stringfellow Hawke slowly circled her, studying her lines.

"I take it you approve?" Archangel asked with quiet amusement.

"Yeah," String replied, his eyes never leaving the prototype. He gave a feral grin. Airwolf was his now.


	2. Enthusiasm

Title: Enthusiasm

Characters: Dom, String, Cait

Category: gen Warning: none

Challenge: # 1 Roadtrip Word Count: 100

"Get in," the white-haired man grinned at his two dubious looking companions. Seeing their nervous glances, he chuckled, bushy eyebrows lowering over laughing eyes. "Come one, it won't be so bad."

The strawberry blond woman quickly clambered into back of the jeep with the help of the tall, unsmiling man beside her, asking, "Dom, wouldn't it be faster to take one of the choppers?"

"That defeats the point of a road trip," he replied.

At her confused look, String gave a brief smile, "He gets this way sometimes. You just have to go with it."

"Right, String," Cait replied dubiously.


	3. Winter Wonderland

Winter Wonderland

Characters: String, Cait, Dom

Category: gen Warning: none

Challenge:# 2 Snowstorm Word Count: 200

Outside the cockpit, the wind howled, sending tiny ice crystals jetting across jet-black metal. Slowly the snow built up around the wheels, coating heavy ties and pitons, forming drifts in the corners and cowlings.

"Storm's breaking," String muttered to himself, eyes peering out into the slow falling snow. While it was still blowing about, the winds were now gentle, almost playful when compared to the violent bursts during their rapid descent to ground level. Glancing at his co-pilot, he grinned seeing she was sound asleep.

Silently, he prepped the helicopter, removing ground ties, clearing engine cowlings, intake covers, the rotors, and starting the engine. As he did, the weight of his past troubles vanished in the silent playfulness of the snow falling about him.

It was only as the helicopter broke through the edge of the storm that he woke them; just in time to watch the moon playing a silent game of hide and seek with the falling snow and the scurrying clouds. His eyes bright with amused contentment, he listened to their stunned silence, the measured beat of the rotor, and the whisper of the air as he flew through the same burst of white as the moonlight.


	4. Downdrafts

Downdrafts

Characters: String, Dom

Category: gen Warning: none

Challenge: # 6 Weather Word Count: 100

A sudden down draft sent the helicopter into a steep dive. String's eyes narrowed even as he grinned widely. As his hands moved on the collective, the storm outside the sleek aircraft roared. Ignoring the protests of his companions, pilot and machine concentrated on the winds, smoothly moving with the tempestuous gusts. Rain slashed across the hull sounding like a spray of bullets. Lightning skated along the clouds, encircling the rapidly moving aircraft and letting it escape unharmed.

"That's it" Dom bellowed from the back. "We're not doing anymore jobs for the Hurricane Center. Makes String think we're a roller coaster!"


	5. Faster Than Thought

Faster than Thought

Characters: Caitlyn

Category: gen Warning: none

Challenge: # 4 An Act of Desperation Word Count: 205

"Mama, please," a hint of desperation tinged the blonde's voice as she paced the length of the telephone cord. "I know I'm not getting any younger."

The two men working on the helicopter glanced at each other, amused grins flashing on their faces. The older man settled back against the hull, crossing his arms over his chest to watch his employee. The younger man shook his head before returning his gaze to the engine parts strewn about him. Both had witnessed this scene before and both were listening avidly.

"No, Mama, you don't need to find me a husband," Caitlynn O'Shaunnessy groaned as she sank onto a chair, still clutching the phone tightly. "No!" her voice sharpened at her mother's comment. "You don't need to bring him and the boys. Why? 'Cause they'll scare off my man." Face flushed with embarrassed pride, the young woman continued. "Yes, I have one... Mama! ... his name?... Hawke."

The dark haired younger man dropped his tools as he looked up in shock. The older man began to laugh. And the young woman went pale as she realized what she had just said. She bowed her head, expecting her death at her friend's hands to be anything but easy.


	6. Flight Restricions

Title: Flight Restrictions

Characters: String, Cait, Dom

Category: gen Warning: none

Challenge: # 2 Word Count: 100

"Visibility is down to ten feet," Cait's tense voice cracked over the radio.

"Yeah," String grunted, his pale blue eyes focused on the swirling white mass in front of the window. His hands were locked loosely on the controls as he gently guided the sleek aircraft between gusts of furiously windblown snow. The helicopter shuddered and trembled under his guidance like a wild, untamed creature.

"String," Dom protested as they suddenly dropped several feet. The old man bit his lip as he studied the instruments uneasily.

Ignoring his two companions, String steadied the helicopter, settling safely them on the ground.


	7. Under the Full Moon

Title: Under the Full Moon

Characters: na/

Category: gen Warning: none

Challenge: # 5 Someone pays a night visit Word Count: 100

The moon shone sending shadows cascading over ancient sandstone. Centered in the silvery light the aircraft glowed, hull gleaming dust free. A soft, resonant hum filled the dimly lit cavern, as if the helicopter were waiting for someone. A small shadow separated itself from the shadows near the wall. Scampering across the sandy floor, the kit fox curled up against one of Airwolf's wheels. Hidden in the shadows under the helicopter's belly, the little animal began to carefully groom its fur, secure in its protection from above. Inside the helicopter, multiple computer systems impassively but thoroughly scanned their new charge.


	8. Judgement Calls

Judgment Calls

Characters: Archangel, Zeus, OC

Category: gen Warning: none

Challenge: # 7 Complicated Situation Word Count: 442

"Are you saying a civilian contractor has stolen a classified, multi-million dollar, state of the art combat helicopter and no one has any clues where it is?" The iron-gray hair and deep lines on the man's face gave away his age; his eyes and voice could easily pass for far younger. He had earned his seat on the tribunal through merit, unlike several of his colleagues.

"Actually, I've long suspected Archangel to know where Hawke hides Airwolf and to supply him with both ammunition and fuel in exchange for Hawke taking Airwolf on missions regardless of that knowledge," Zeus told the tribunal smugly, convinced he would finally get to see the renegade director punished for his transgressions.

"Is that true?"

"It's a complicated situation, sir," Archangel acknowledged calmly. He placed a thick folder on the table. "These are the simulation test scores for the top helicopter pilots in ALL branches of the US military, after three weeks training with the Airwolf sim." A graph appeared on the overhead projector. "Here are Stringfellow Hawke's sim results before training, after two days training, and after the full three-week course." One by one, new lines were added to the graph. The rogue director grinned briefly at the quiet surprise that filled the room. "As you can see, not a single candidate has even begun to come close to Hawke's original results, much less the ones after his training began. In fact, several of the top candidates are convinced that the simulation is a pipe dream for an impossible Spaceship, belonging to NASA engineers. Until such time as we have another prospective pilot for Airwolf, I have decided it's judicious to leave her in Hawke's hands. He has acquiesced to every mission put before him and he is still the only pilot who can fly her." He did not say that this kept the prototype from being damaged by unqualified pilots as well as kept her out of Zeus' hands. It did not need to be said, even if it was the primary objective at this point in Archangel's career. He was not placing that kind of firepower in the unethical man's control.

"Is he a security risk?" Another tribunal member asked.

"Yes!" Zeus replied.

"No," the head of the tribunal silenced Zeus, startling everyone in the room. He stood. "Stringfellow Hawke is not a security risk. If he were, this tribunal would have been unnecessary. At this time, we'll leave matters as they are." Before anyone could ask him his reasoning, he was striding out of the room. A complicated situation did not begin to describe the tangled mess involving both Hawke brothers and Airwolf.


	9. Games

Games

Characters: Cait, String, Dom

Category: gen Warning: none

Challenge: #8 Write the ending first Word Count: 100

"Even the Lady can't do some things a fixed-wing aircraft can do," Dom said firmly, his gray eyes laughing at the spirited conversation between String and Caitlyn. The two had been bickering over impossible moves for the entire flight.

"Exactly," Cait agreed saucily, laughter tingeing her voice at the unexpected assistance. "I mean, really, Hawke. The Lady is unmistakable the fasted, most dangerous, and most maneuverable helicopter in the world. But unfortunately, even she can't do everything."

"Let's see what she can do," String challenged, shifting his grip on the collective. The engines roared.

"Oh, my God! Hawke!" Cait screamed.


	10. Rescue

Rescue

Characters: Saint John Hawke

Category: gen Warning: none

Challenge: # 9 Road Not Taken Word Count: 100

Evading yet another NVA patrol, the blond hid under a pile of driftwood. Three hours and counting - a long time to hide from the enemy. He had watched as Mace and the other crash survivors surrendered to the black-clad warriors. He had argued with his friend about that decision. He knew his little brother. String would be back, he would never abandon him behind enemy lines. Even if the kid had to steal a chopper, he would be back. All he had to do was keep from being captured. Even as he thougth that, he heard an approaching helicopter.


	11. Remembering

Remembering

Characters: Stringfellow Hawke

Category: gen Warning: angst

Challenge: # 10 Faith Word Count: 100

"No matter what, I won't forget," the dark-haired figure promised, staring out intot the sunset. Fingers of color - red, aqua, violet, and orange decorated the clouds and were reflected on the lake's surface. His eyes dark with pain, he slowly drew his bow across the cello's string. It was his brother's favorite time of day, sunset. The soft, haunting notes of the lament were from a piece Saint John had laughingly said was the perfect memorial for an active day. Unnoticed a tear slowly traced its way down a taut cheek. His voice harsh, String whispered, "Happy Birthday, St. John."


	12. Timing

Timing

Characters: String, Cait, Dom

Category: gen Warning: none

Challenge: # 11 Disaster Word Count: 100

"Morning," Caitlyn spoke cheerily, ignoring the glares from both her employer and her friend. She moved briskly through the hanger, tidying tools, gathering grease rages, straightening awards and certificates.

"Am I seeing things?" Dom asked quietly, his eyes locked on Cait.

"Nope," String replied, also watching her curiously. Glancing at Dom, he shrugged.

"Is she wearing a dress?" the Italian murmured, perplexed. "She can't fly in a dress."

"Mother," String explained enigmatically.

Even as they watched, the breeze caught Cait's skirt and tangled it with an open toolbox. With a loud rip the cloth yielded, just as Caitlyn's mother arrived.


	13. Mixed Blessings

Mixed Blessing

Characters: String, Dom, Cait

Category: gen Warning: none

Challenge:# 11 Disasters Word Count: 499

"Mayday, mayday," Caitlin spoke into the radio, ignoring the sound of the two men working frantically to keep the helicopter engines from stalling out. The radio remained silent.

"Cait," String's voice was rough, worn. He turned in his seat and his eyes met hers, communicating his worry and regret. Then he faced forward again, whatever he had intended to say silenced.

"String, if we can manage another ten miles," Dom's voice was tinged with desperation. "I've found an island where we can set down."

"Give me a heading," String growled tersely.

"Go to heading 18..." Dom read off the directions.

Around them, the sleek black helicopter groaned as the failing engines affected the aerodynamics. The aircraft bucked in the turbulence created by her wounded flank. Inside String tightened his grip on the collective while Cait grabbed her chair arms, whispering a prayer under her breath. She could hear Dom doing the same in the back of the cabin.

Somehow, against all odds, against all normal sanity and engineering facts, String managed to nurse Airwolf to the beach. The landing was rough, the roughest she had ever experienced with him as pilot. But she was not complaining, she was too busy rejoicing over their survival.

"Dom?" String asked curtly, turning and looking over Cait, his blue-gray eyes expressionless through his visor.

"I'm fine," the irrepressible Italian replied. "Dio, that was close!"

"Cait?" This time, String's voice was gently, not quite as sharp as it normally would be. And his eyes narrowed at the pause following his unspoken question.

"I'm fi-un," Cait drawled, settling back into her seat. "Just a bit woozy," she managed a small smile for him. She was not going to tell him she hurt all over or that the world was spinning about her. She had the sneaking suspicion that he already knew.

After a long moment, String nodded. Then he turned his attention to Dom. "What did you get before we landed?"

"It's not much," Dom said quietly. "I got coordinates for a small stream to our north, but otherwise there's nothing but trees. No buildings, no boats, no landing strips." The older man sighed loudly. "It'll take at least a week to fix the damage - if we have all the parts and tools we need."

"Well, I guess we get that vacation the Firm's shrink said we needed," String quipped straight-faced. His eyes were the only part of him that joined in the rueful laughter.

"Well, then, I guess this whole thing wasn't a total disaster after all," Cait murmured tiredly as she shifted to get her battered body more comfortable. She would survive - most of her injuries were bruises, not wounds that needed medical attention. "We went on Archangel's mission. String flew rings around the bad guys. And ... we get an enforced vacation."

"You forgot something," String spoke quietly as he leaned over Cait, checking the bandage on her temple. "We're all alive."

"Told ya it wasn't a disaster," Cait whispered.


End file.
